The infinite chicken soup for the soul
by Hikari4444
Summary: Just a normal day when Eric was sick (just a common cold) and not Alan :v This fic contains lots of fluffy stuffy fluff so... you've been warned . . . . . . Author: Hikari4444. . . . . . Beta Reader: The Shadow Summoner


A/N: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters :3 They belong to Yana ss, of course!

Warning: It's Eric x Alan, so it's BL :3 That's all!

~0o0o0~

It was a fine day at the Shinigami Realm. Enjoying a day off on a cool January morning with slight breeze sure was the best thing in the world… Well, second best in Eric's view, of course.

He gently put an arm around the smaller man and pulled him closer, feeling the tickling sensation as he snuggled closer, twitched his nose and rubbed it against his lover's chest. Oh, Eric's heart sure was drowned in happiness now. He gave a slight chuckle while brushing a few strays of misplaced hair out of Alan's cheeks. "Gosh, so beautiful…"

His little shinigami was still sleeping… Well, maybe not actually, but his eyes were still shut. The eyelashes sometimes vibrated, like two thick curtains gently moved by the Spring's first wind. Their brown color really complimented Alan's white smooth skin, making him look like a tasty marshmallow covered in caramel sprinkles and a layer of soft, fluffy cotton candy that was inviting, seducing him to take a bite…

Wait, what?! No no no, where was his mind leading him now? How shameless of him to be thinking such thing! Especially after last night! Oh last night… Amazing as it would ever be… Although it wasn't too intense, due to Alan's health, but Eric treasured every moment of it.

Suddenly, the blanket covering them moved a bit. Another chuckle was given out. Eric couldn't help but wandering whether Alan and him have some kind of telepathy.

"Hm… Eric… Did you just call me?" – The brunet blinked several times, clearly wasn't fully awake yet.

"See, telepathy!" – The older shinigami thought.

"Yes, in my mind, angel…" – Eric answered, then suddenly stopped.

"Hm? Are you ok, Eric?" – He blinked several times – "Your voice… It seems a bit hoarse, doesn't it?! Here, let me take a look."

Alan leaned over and placed a hand on his lover's forehead. The more seconds passed, the frowner he became. After a minute or so, he moved back a little to look at Eric. And then all of a sudden yelled out:

"Erikku! Have you been shirtless the whole time?!"

The blond widened his eyes in surprise and changed his gaze from Alan's worried look toward his body, then back at Alan, containing awkward embarrassment. Usually, he'd be the one who reminded Alan to put on more clothes. But now, he only had his shorts on, a blanket cover till half of his chest, an adorable Alan on his arm (just the feeling after he had laid his head on), and nothing else.

Well, he wasn't the one to blame, though. Last night was their first "intimate encounter" for a long time. So, technically, it was reasonable to fully cover Alan first and enjoy his peaceful look to one's heart content until sleepiness finally drove in.

"Ahem… My voice does seem a little dry. Maybe a glass of water would help." Eric said, trying to change the subject, then was going to leave the bed when someone grabbed his arm.

"Wait, your body's temperature is higher than normal. You must have a fever! Just stay in bed and rest, I'll get you your water."

With that said, Alan hopped out and ran into the kitchen before Eric could say anything. Normally, his reaction would be: "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll heal before you even notice!" But this time, his brain was faster than his mouth and blocked that instantly.

"Why not try to be sick for one day?" – A question had just popped up.

"It's not like you'll get a chance like this every day."

"Change role, adding spices to the relationship."

"It's a rare opportunity to test Alan's ability of taking care people."

"You are gonna hurt his feeling if you say no… Besides, you won't bother him much, after all, you're not THAT sick."

…

Multiple thoughts continued to flood his mind until the brunet walked in.

"Here you go, Eric. I even brought an extra bottle in case you want more. Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?"

Alan asked while putting down everything on his hands, his eyes were filled with worry. And somehow, Eric felt guilty about the intention earlier and changed his mind.

"It's just a silly cold, dear. You and I both know how fast I'll heal. And…"

"But a cold IS a cold! You've never got something like that before so who knows what will happen! I don't want you to suffer…"

Alan said and bit his bottom lip. "Bang!" That action was like a bullet made from cuteness and devotion which was shot right into Eric's heart. Seriously, Alan, just how big was your heart?

It was amazing how his Alan always thought of other's sake before his own. Even now, when he knew a fever was just like a mosquito's bite to a Shinigami, he still implied his own bad experiences on the case and insisted on treating it as carefully.

"Come here, Alan." – Eric softened his tough expression as his little Shinigami came closer, "You see, while it's true that I'm a bit tired, but you know what bothers me more than this? It's you being sad!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Alan was pulled into a tight hug. Although he could feel the abnormal heat from Eric's body, his worry seemed to have decreased somehow.

"E… Erikku…"

"Shh… Just let me hold you for a moment…"

Alan stiffened a little at first, but then relaxed thanks to Eric's whispers and his gentle caress. After five minutes or so, the older Shinigami finally "released" his "prisoner" and looked deep into his eyes - unspoken, yet filled with indescribable love. They continued to drown in that peaceful, comfortable silence until Alan decided to break it with a sigh.

"Alright, I got it! You're not sick and I don't need to get worked up for it. Fine, just do anything you fancy!"

Similar to Eric's desire of having his lover taking care of him, Alan himself also wanted to do something for Eric instead of just "receiving" all the time. But Eric's firm refusal, though came from good intention, became a knife poking Alan's hidden wound. "I am a burden", "I couldn't do anything", "I'm useless", were thoughts that always haunted his mind day and night.

Eric knew the loveable brunet too well and saw through his heavy look easily. He didn't say a word, only planted a quick kiss on his lips to get Alan's attention back to him.

"Silly, you being with me everyday is the best present I could ever ask from this immortal life! You're not a weight, but a treasure that I'd be more than happy to feel its weight on my hands."

"Eric…" - A pink blush appeared across Alan's cheeks as Eric laid on his left one another kiss.

"You know, if you really want to help me that badly, chicken soup is a traditional medicine to cure cold…"

"Really? Will it work on us Shinigami?"

"According to what I heard, yes. If not, it's worth a shot anyways."

"Then chicken soup it is! I'm going to make it right awa… WOAH!" – Alan said while dashing off the bed with full speed, excitement filled in his tone. But something, or rather, someone was faster. Before he even had time to react, he was pulled back and was now sitting on the older Shinigami's lap. Someone's strong arms, once again were wrapping around his body.

"Slow down, kiddo! Didn't you agree to give me my chicken soup?" – The older Shinigami voiced his question implicitly while burying his face in the smaller one's neck, which made him shiver a little.

"Yes, I…" – The brunet started to speak, but have a chance to finish his sentence as his lover continued asking.

"Then why would you run away?"

"…" – Though the confusion increased, Alan didn't pay much attention to it since he noticed Eric's hot breath was slowly going downward.

Suddenly, Alan felt a force push him down and something quickly swift by. His back then lied on the soft bed while his front met with Eric's…

"What? Eric, let me go!" – Alan, taken by surprise, felt the heat spreading from his face down to his chest, which now made him more sensitive to Eric's greedy hands.

"No can do, darling! You've promised to offer yourself to me, don't you remember?" – Eric gave a devious smile.

It seemed that the "victim's" fate was decided right at the very moment when the "devil" showed his fangs (plus his charming, lady-killer smile). Alan's voice slowly grew smaller and smaller, almost like whispers as Eric's lips were just an inch from his.

"What?! When?...".

"You've just said "yes" then. Don't pretend like you're not the chicken soup for my soul and I've just made that up! Seriously!"

Eric closed his eyes and leaned closer, ready to "devour" those delicious petals, but then felt something hard against his mouth. Unfortunately for him, his dish wasn't a mild one.

"Hell to that "yes"!" – Alan yelled out, trying to kick and push Eric's head back to sit up. Yet, another sorry for him, it only slowed Eric down for a bit before the older Shinigami used his entire strength to press Alan back down firmly.

Apparently, all the air left was spent on creating that final resistance, so Alan had no other choice but sigh and sink deep into the seductive atmosphere. Oh, Eric sure was free to have his way now~

".… Mmmm… Eric!... Mmmmm…." – Alan was going to say something next when Eric's mouth prevented it.

"Save your breath, dear." – Blond facial hair scratched the brunet's neck slightly as his lover spoke, which was still a very strong stimulation to a now highly sensitive Alan, earning a quiet moan from him.

With that said, Eric guided his younger lover into a deep kiss, their tongues entwined in a passionate dance as Eric continued to caress Alan's body. And when they finally broke it, Alan spoke under his panting; his eyes glistened due to the stimulation:

"But… your cold…"

"Nah… it's over long ago…" - Eric, who also murmured under his breath, honestly "confessed" his state.

"So… So I didn't help anything?..." – Alan turned his head away, clearly filled with disappointment.

Normally, this would be the part where Eric repeat something like "No, you did help a lot" and hug Alan, or do other versions of this to comfort him. But this time, different from his prediction, Eric didn't give him those usual things, but a bite instead.

A strong, decisive bite at his bottom lip caused it to bleed a little. Though the bleeding wasn't too bad and Eric suck on it right away so relatively speaking, it wouldn't have hurt too much. But it's surprising attack and Eric's determined eyes were enough to create tears at the corner of Alan's eyes. Yet, he didn't have the chance to question when once again, his breath was taken away. The only difference was this time; it was neither gentle nor enjoyable.

After they had parted for air (it was really annoying being suffocated), Eric was the first to speak, well, more like scold:

"You silly, how many times must I tell you, you ARE NOT useless! You have been helping me since the first time you stepped into my life. For the entire immortal life, I have never ever met anyone that has more impact on me than you. And you know what, maybe you didn't cure my cold, but you really did cure my soul. You have been the light of my life, shining bright to dispel the cold loneliness out of my soul. Before you came, all I saw was a dark, heartless world. I'd thought I'd be trapped in that world forever… Until I became your instructor. Like an angel gifted by heaven, you guided me to the light, showing me that there was something called love, caring and warmth existed. So if an angel shouldn't destroy his wings, then my Alan shouldn't destroy his confidence just as well. Please Alan, although it hurts me a lot to see you in pain, seeing that you hurt yourself is a hundred times worse. Promise me you won't do that again, ok?"

Eric looked deep into his little one's eyes the entire time and noticed how tears started to overflow in his eyes. Alan, who had his eye level lower than Eric's, still remained quiet.

"Maybe he was sad? After all, this time was more intense than the others." – The blond started to feel regretful about how loudly he had spoken – "Or maybe he was mad? It was possible, I bit him... Or was he surprise…"

Suddenly, his mind was stopped from wandering by a passionate kiss. Who could have guessed? And right in the moment when he least expected it! After Alan had broken the kiss, he smiled and had the cutest expression you've ever seen. Happiness, joy, touchy face, a little sexy etc. - a perfect combination to have Eric's heart almost explode in his chest.

"Thank you, Eric… And sorry, too… I never thought I'd put you through such a thing… How careless of me! I promise I'll never do it again. Forgive me, my dear?"

Right at the moment he finished the last word, Alan was pulled into an even tighter embrace. It was a bit hard to breathe, yet, the brunet didn't feel uncomfortable at all. There were droplets at the corners of his eyes, not the same tears of sadness or despair he had felt earlier, but something else. Something he got just from seeing the man in front of him: Happiness and Trust. Especially when those strong arms embraced him, he clearly understood that he wasn't a burden, but a world to someone. And that was his most important part, for now and forever.

The end.

~0o0o0~

^^ Hope you like it~ Please leave some comments if you do and if you don't~ Your comments are always my motivation! :*


End file.
